


Round and Round

by BabyImNotFoolin



Category: Trigun
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Knives being his usual ass self, Milly is made of rainbows and sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImNotFoolin/pseuds/BabyImNotFoolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash brings Knives home after their battle. Knives is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the anime.
> 
> It's an outline if you will. The plot without the detailed play by play. 
> 
> This is me testing the waters. 
> 
> Title comes from Imagine Dragons.
> 
> The format is allllll kinds of crazy so just bare with me right now. I have no clue how to fix it.

Knives is pissed off and confused. 

This Milly girl or whatever the hell her name is is infuriating him. Doesn't matter how much he insults her or her species or threatens her or anything. She just smiles and says 

 

something like “You sure are grumpy today Mr. Knives” and it baffles him. She does nice things for him. She cooks him food. She changed his bandages. He slapped her in the

 

face the first time she tried and all she did was look at him with a smile and said "It’s okay Mr. Knives everyone has bad days” and he was so shocked he let her finish. He doesn't 

 

understand her and it drives him to the point of madness. He started trying to get a rise out of her. Anything to have her act like the humans he has created in his head or has 

 

witnessed. Wants to lump her in with the rest but he just can’t and it pisses him off. So he starts avoiding her. Refuses to even be in the vicinity but he can’t always pull it off so

 

when she’s around he just starts staring. Without her noticing of course. Studies her. It’s still not getting him anywhere. Then one day everything he has been avoiding and

 

denying in his head for the past year came around to bitch slap him in the face. She was walking by him to get back in the house and she tripped over a root in the ground and

 

before he knew what he was doing he had caught her and put her back on her feet. “Thank you very much Mr. Knives that was very kind of you” and she was in the house five

 

seconds later. To say he was in shock was an understatement. He didn't move from the spot for ten minutes and when he finally snapped out of his daze he was gone. Just like

 

that. Never moved so fast in his life. Vash actually didn't come looking for once. It took him four weeks to figure out that the weird feeling in his chest was him missing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be persuaded to write the full blown actual story if it's something you guys are into.


End file.
